Kirlawa National Highway System
=Highway System= There are 12 Highways which are limited-access roads. There are two types of Highways, Primary and Secondary. Primary Highways are the most important highways and have the purpose of moving people and freight around the nation. They are Odd-Numbered. Secondary are the second most important in the system and are Even-Numbered. Primary Highways *Highway 1 (H-1) *Highway 3 (H-3) *Highway 5 (H-5) *Highway 7 (H-7) *Highway 9 (H-9) *Highway 11 (H-11) Secondary Highways *Highway 2 (H-2) *Highway 4 (H-4) *Highway 6 (H-6) *Highway 8 (H-8) *Highway 10 (H-10) *Highway 12 (H-12) =Information on the Highway Sysytem= There are 12 limited access highways that are open to traffic. The highway system was completed on February 25, 2794. Opened Highways *Highway 1 (H-1) *Highway 2 (H-2) *Highway 3 (H-3) *Highway 4 (H-4) *Highway 5 (H-5) *Highway 6 (H-6) *Highway 7 (H-7) *Highway 8 (H-8) *Highway 9 (H-9) *Highway 10 (H-10) *Highway 11 (H-11) *Highway 12 (H-12) =Standards= The Kirlawan government sets a list of standards that construction workers have to follow when constructing, developing and maintaining highways and freeways. Freeways Freeways have different standards than highways they tend to have more open access, they tend to have slower speed limits except for secondary highways which they have faster speed limits than, most of them are in Urban areas and they have different road signs so they are not confused with highways. Exits: The Exits on freeways have to be interchanges, and a change of speed limit when on interchanges to 40km/h. Exits/interchanges must also be clearly marked. Speed Limit:The speed limit on freeways varies, in rural areas and farm land the speed limit is 130km/h, in Suburban areas the speed limit is 110km/h and in Urban areas and cities the speed limit must be 100km/h. In mountainous areas and bridges the speed limit must be 90km/h. Freeway Signs: The signs on freeways are different then on highways because freeways are different and can be easily confused. The signs for freeways must be Mid Blue. Lanes: Freeways are normally bigger and have more lanes than highways but there are still areas that can have less, the maximum amount of Freeways lanes can be 6 and the minimum amount of lanes can be 3. Primary Highways Primary highways are the most important out of all of the highways and freeways in the nation, they tend to be longer and cross Kirlawa connecting to other nations, they have by far the highest speed limits of any others. Exits: the exits on primary highways are very similar to freeways they have to be interchanges, and a change of speed limit when on interchanges to 40km/h. Interchanges must also be clearly marked. Speed Limit: The speed limit on primary highways varies, in rural areas and farm land the speed limit must be 140km/h, in Suburban areas the speed limit must be 130km/h and in Urban areas the speed limit must be 120km/h. In mountainous areas and bridges the speed limit must be 110km/h. Primary highways are faster than any others because they tend to take you farther and faster. Highway Signs: The signs on primary highways are always different because freeways and secondary highways are different and can easily be confused, the signs for primary highways must be Mid Orange. Lanes: Primary Highways normally have less lanes than freeways, the maximum amount of lanes is 6 lanes and the minimum amount of lanes are 2 lanes. Secondary Highways Secondary highways are the least important system in the nation they tend to have slower speed limits and connect small cities to big cities. They also can have roads crossing through them. Exits: Secondary highways only use interchanges that follow the same speed guidlines as all the other interchanges as their exits but they tend to be smaller than others on other highways. Speed Limit: The speed limit on secondary highways varies, in rural areas the speed limit must be 110km/h, in suburban areas the speed limit must be 100km/h and in urban areas the speed limit must be 90km/h. In mountainous areas and bridges the speed limit must be 80km/h. Secondary highways are slower because they include intersections. Highway Signs: The signs on secondary highways are different because freeways and primary highways are different and can be easily confused, the signs on secondary highways are Mid Green. Lanes: Secondary Highways normally tend to have less lanes than any other system, the maximum amount of lanes is 4 (If 4 lanes has to be interchange exits) and the minimum is 2. Highway System Overview =Freeway System= There are 8 Freeways which are limited-access in the urban areas and open-access in suburban and rural areas. Currently, there are 8 Freeways that are open to traffic and the entire freeway system is completed. The completion date was March 12, 2781. Current Freeways *Freeway 1 (F-1) *Freeway 2 (F-2) *Freeway 3 (F-3) *Freeway 4 (F-4) *Freeway 5 (F-5) *Freeway 6 (F-6) *Freeway 7 (F-7) *Freeway 8 (F-8) =Map of National Highway System= =Links= Kirlawa